So Far Away (Solo RP)
Author: Perfecto Oviedo Link to thread: http://www.201ststrykers.com/index.php?/topic/804-solo-oviedo-so-far-away/ The Oviedo residence on Robinson receives a letter from Perfecto Oviedo, which reopens old wounds, and scatters yet another member of the family to the stars. Details Planet Robinson - December 20th, 3050 Place: Home of Javier, Katie, and Helena Oviedo It's nearly afternoon at Helena Oviedo's house, when she sees a message from a far-flung and little discussed family member. Main Characters Helena Oviedo Javier Oviedo Katie Oviedo Summary The Letter Helena wakes up late and finds her parents have gone out. With her father a decorated combat veteran, and her mother a prominent scientist at the New Avalon Institute of Science, they live in a well-to-do section of the northern continent of Robinson. She checks the family's HPG message account on the computer, and finds a message from her brother, Perfecto. Perfecto has been estranged from the family for five years. He left after an argument, in a long series of argument, on what his future should consist of. Perfecto wanted to join ComStar, while Javier insisted that he join the Armed Forces of the Federated Commonwealth. Perfecto had not communicated since his departure, and Javier flatly refused to discuss him, or the matter. This drove a wedge between all members of the family: Javier viewed Perfecto as a self-righteous, headstrong youth, who didn't understand the big picture. Katie, Helena's mother, tried to act as the intermediary, but often sided with Javier that ComStar was not the right path. However, she blamed Javier for not showing compassion and sound judgement, and considered it his fault that Perfecto left. Helena, for her part, blamed both of her parents. Helena had tired to stand up for Perfecto, but was usually ignored by her parents. Although, and she never expressed this outloud, she too was against Perfecto's desire to become a MechWarrior for ComStar. As it were, she was against his desire to become a MechWarrior, period. However, she kept silent on the issue, not wanting to be a reason he departed. Helena realizes that the message, sent a month prior, has not been read. She opens the message, to find that Perfecto ended up on the mercenary planet Outreach, employed by the 201st Stryker Regiment. He embarked on a dangerous mission to Scheat, in the Draconis Combine. "It's more dangerous than we're accustomed to..." Javier and Katie had gone for a walk together, and for a meal, during one of Katie's infrequent leaves from work. Javier reflects that her distance, on New Avalon, coupled with the feud over Perfecto, has distanced the two of them. He wonders if their marriage will end over all of that. He had hoped their time out would show that they could work things through, though it seemed unlikely now. When they returned home, Helena, in a rage, showed Javier the letter from Perfecto. She accused Javier of deliberately ignoring the letter. Javier said he read the letter, when in reality, Helena had been correct. She tells Javier and Katie that Perfecto has gone to Scheat with his merc corps. Katie tries to cool the situation, playing the mediator, but Helena once again accuses her mother of "mindlessly defending" Javier. Helena storms off to her room. Katie leaves the house in an effort to be alone. Javier reads the letter. Old Wounds Helena searched Perfecto's empty room, to find the whereabouts of an old girlfriend of his: seemingly the only other person who had stood up for Perfecto. After remembering the name Amy Walsh, Helena sneaks out into the snowy night, in a vain attempt to locate this person. She gets as far as a nearby park, lost in thought, when she realizes that she has no idea where to start, or if this person is even on Robinson anymore. She sits by a tree in the park, contemplating what she should do next. Javier had heard Helena leave the house, as he had so many times before, but had neither the will nor energy to stop her. His restless mind is consumed with the letter from his son. He is worried that Katie has not returned yet. Katie had been wandering about Robinson, lost in more ways than one. Her grief over her son's departure, and her equal awareness of the demise of her marriage, left her defeated. She was not wearing warm enough clothes for the cold, snowy night, and when she happened across Helena, she collapsed by the tree, arm around her daughter. Helena brought Katie back to the house, and roused Javier The Mercenary Star Katie was suffering from hypothermia and frostbite. There were complications, but the doctor believed she would recover, though some digits would be amputated. Javier stayed at the hospital with his wife. Helena stayed at home. In her thoughts, she realized how much the departure of her brother had divided the family. In an impulsive moment, she decided to travel to Outreach, to see what had become of her brother. She needed to know if he was alive or dead, and she desperately wanted to see him, and try to bring him home. Using her mother's c-bills, she left Robinson, her first time off-planet, and began the nine week journey to Outreach. Javier learned of Helena's departure too late to stop her. While he considered trying to follow immediately, he decided to stay with Katie until she fully recovered. Then, they would follow their daughter, and son, together. Category:Solo RPs Category:Summary